This invention relates to portable storage containers having handle holes at opposite ends, and particularly to a cover for the handle holes.
A common form of storage container takes the form of a box with a top and with holes near the top at opposite ends of the box to accommodate grasping by the fingers of the human hand. The containers are often molded from plastic resins. The cross section of the ends of the box about the holes are built up to form a handle that is comfortable for grasping.
Such containers are used to store a wide variety of goods. When the goods are small in size and are packed to the top of the box, the contents can spill out through the handle holes. The solution in the past has been to refrain from packing small goods to the top of the box. This can waste significant capacity in the container.